Je ne t'oublierai jamais
by BalletOfLove
Summary: Harry disappeared five years ago when Voldemort was defeated and no one has seen or heard from him since. Fleur has finally found him after spending the entire time looking for him, her heart constantly in pain. Why did he leave her? Does she even want to know? And more importantly, will he be the same man?


The French woman watched the raindrops slowly fall down the bus windows. She let out a heavy sigh, the cold air leaving a mark on the window, allowing her to draw his and hers initials and circle it in a heart. She watched somberly as it disappeared then closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Excuse me, may I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

She opened up her eyes and saw a woman smiling at her, an expecting mother.

"Of course," she responded with a smile of her own and moved her purse, allowing the young mother to sit down.

"Thank you."

"Eet's nozzing."

The young expecting mother smiled once more.

Fleur looked down and twisted the silver ring she wore on her left hand.

"Would you mind if I asked you why you are traveling to England?"

The Veela continued to look down at her hand. "I'm seeing an old friend. 'E and I lost touch after, after certain events," she said somberly

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but you're getting to see him, that's good news."

"I suppose so."

"That's a beautiful ring."

"Zank you," Fleur replied in the same somber tone.

"Is it an engagement ring?"

"Non, eet's a promise ring. Zee person who gave eet to me broke 'is promise a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

The French beauty looked up to see the young mother looking at her lap.

"Where are you 'eaded?"

The mother looked up and smiled lightly. "My home. I was visiting my mother and I'm finally going to see my other children."

The beauty laughed lightly.

"This little one is going to big and strong like his dad." The young woman placed her hands on her stomach.

"What's 'is name?"

"I haven't decided yet. I was thinking something like Lucas or Thomas."

"What about 'Arry?"

"Harry? I like that." For once in five years, Fleur actually smiled.

"I'm Sarah," the mother said, holding out her hand.

"Fleur," the French witch responded, lightly shaking Sarah's hand.

The bus came to a halt and Sarah smiled. "Well this is my stop. It was nice meeting you." The mother stood up and grabbed her stuff. "I hope you find who you're looking for Fleur." The French beauty waved and Sarah walked off.

Fleur leaned her head back and placed her right hand on her stomach. Tears started to form as she relived the painful memories.

"Losing you drove us apart."

* * *

(5 years ago)

"Fleur, what has gotten into you?"

The happy beauty pulled her boyfriend by the hand into their shared bedroom.

She placed him on the bed, locked the door, and cast a silencing charm.

"Arry, I 'ave good news," the young woman began in a bubbly tone.

"I bet," the eighteen year old chuckled.

"I was feeling ill recently and I missed my period so I went to zee doctors and zey gave me zis. Just take a look." Fleur handed Harry a thin plastic bar. He looked at it and his eyes widened at the two purple lines on the sides. One was fainter than the other.

"So, this means you're…"

"Arry, you're going to be a dad."

The young man looked down at the ground and kept his gaze there for a long time.

"'Arry..." The blue eyed beauty reached for her love until he jumped up and twirled her around in the room.

"'Arry. Put me down!" The young woman laughed happily

Harry stopped and held her up in the air by her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two joined in a kiss. They pulled away but their faces stayed within less than an inch of each other.

"Fleur, this is the best thing I have ever been told," the emerald eyed man whispered with tears of joy.

"I should zank you for zat wonderful night," the woman whispered softly.

"Nobody expected you to instantly start kissing me the second I got off Hagrid's bike, the Polyjuice hadn't even worn off."

"I zink Ginny enjoyed zee view of two 'Arrys kissing."

"Please do not put that image in my head."

The two laughed softly.

Harry and Fleur pressed their foreheads and closed their eyes.

"Did you tell everyone about this news?"

"I wanted to tell them tonight wiz you by my side."

"I love you Fleur Delacour. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm glad that I get the chance to raise a family with you."

"I wouldn't change zis for anyzing in zee world. I'm glad I met you zat one fateful night three years ago."

The two joined for another kiss. The couple fell onto their bed and they pulled away once more.

"I zink we should get going. I zink Mrs. Weasley 'as dinner almost ready."

"I think the world could go without us for a little while longer." Harry kissed his love lightly once more.

"My parents and Gabrielle are coming tonight. I want to greet zem."

"Do you really think having three Veelas in the same household is a good idea?"

"Who cares? I'm pretty sure Fred and George can keep zeir siblings in check."

"Fleur, we should leave England."

"What do you mean?"

"Leave, go somewhere safe, somewhere Voldemort can't find us and-" Fleur placed her finger up to Harry's mouth.

"Shh, I understand zat you are scared but I believe in you. You are strong 'Arry Potter, you always 'ave been. I know you can do it."

"It's just a lot. Everyone is relying on me and I'm afraid that I'll fail."

"But you won't, as long as you focus on what's good. After zat we could move away from all of zis and settle down, just zee two of us."

The two pressed their foreheads together once more and looked each other in the eyes.

"Come on, let's see 'ow angry my mozzer get when she finds out you knocked me up."

Harry gulped and Fleur started giggling.

"Eet's just a joke. She loves you like a son."

"That's a relief."

"Oh, 'appy birzday."

"Thank you," the young man replied with a smile. "Would you mind if I get my present from you early?" Harry leaned in for a kiss but the French beauty placed her finger on his lips.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you can 'ave eet whenever you like. We're still not married."

"Fine."

"Now get off of me, I'm getting 'ungry."

The two separated and stood up. Harry bent down to pressed his head against Fleur's stomach and the beauty placed her hands on the top of his head.

"Life is ugly, it's cruel and it's a horrible thing that many people have to face alone." Fleur's stomach dropped as she listened to Harry's words. "But I'm glad I got to meet you."

The Arctic blue eyed beauty hugged her love's head and placed the side of her head on his head. The two stayed like that until there was a knocking on the door.

"Dinner's ready and your family is here Fleur." The couple pulled away. Harry stood up and stared in her eyes.

"We should go, we don't want to keep them waiting." The beauty nodded.

* * *

 _"Fleur! It's so good to see you!"_ Gabrielle said in joy as she hugged her sister.

 _"It's good to see you Gabby, Maman! Papa!"_ The Veela waved at her parents and soon they joined in a family hug.

 _"Oh, Fleur, you had us so worried when we found out you joined the Order of the Phoenix,"_ Apolline said in a tearful voice.

 _"It was for a good cause_ maman _."_ Fleur looked over at Harry and smiled.

Apolline and Sebastian looked over at the young man and smiled. "Eet's good to see you 'Arry."

"It's good to see you lot too."

"'Arry!" Gabrielle ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

The young wizard smiled and hugged the young girl back. "It's been a while Gabby. The last time I saw you, you were so small that I could carry you with one arm."

"No I was not!" the eleven-year-old said annoyed.

Harry picked up the little Veela. "I'm eighteen and you're eleven, you'll always be little to me," the young man teased.

Fleur smiled at her sister and boyfriend getting along. She felt her mother tap her shoulder and looked over.

 _"You chose a good man."_

 _"I know I did_ maman _. Harry is everything I could ask for."_

 _"I want to see when he will give me some grand kids. I always wanted to be a grandmother."_

 _"Sooner than you think,"_ the blue eyed beauty thought to herself.

The mother and daughter watched as Harry carried Gabrielle on his shoulder over to the crowded dinner table.

 _"Those Weasleys have a lot of kids."_

 _"You can say that again."_

 _"Come on you two, dinner's_ ready. _"_ Sebastian called for his wife and daughter.

 _"You heard your father."_

The two Veela walked over to the dinner table and Fleur pulled the chair out for her mother. Instead of sitting down however, Fleur walked up to the front of the table and motioned for Harry to join her, which he did.

"Is something wrong dearie?" Mrs. Weasley asked in concern. Through Fleur believed it was more for Harry than her.

"Maman, I invited you 'ere because zere is somezing important I need to tell you all." Apolline tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Fleur took a deep breath and could feel the anxiety running through her. Harry grabbed her hand and gave her a look of comfort. The beauty took a deep breath and continued. "I went to zee doctors and I got some news." Everyone leaned forward in concern. "I wanted all of you to know zat Harry and I are going to be parents." Everybody's eyes widened and with the exception of one or two people everyone started clapping for the couple.

Apolline started crying tears of joy and walked up to her daughter and hugged her tight.

"Congratulation, my baby girl."

"Zank you, maman." Fleur started crying as well.

Fred and George walked up to Harry and picked him up and placed him on their shoulders.

"That's our boy. From this point on, Harry is the greatest man of all of time," the twin said in unison.

"Will you two put me down? There's something I need to do."

The two red heads placed the young man down. Harry turned Fleur back towards his direction. The emerald eyed man sighed and took out a small black box and got on his knee. Fleur covered her mouth and her eyes filled with more tears. The women in the room started screaming with joy.

"Fleur, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every moment I'm with you, I feel like I could do anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with someone as special as you. Will you be my wife?"

"Oui," responded the beauty in a tearful voice. The clapping got louder and everyone started cheering." Harry placed the ring on her finger and stood up. The two shared a deep and passionate kiss. But it was interrupted by the youngest Veela.

"Fleur, 'ow could you do zis to us?"

Everyone looked at Gabrielle in confusion.

"A celebration wiz no cake. You are a mad woman." The arctic blue eyed beauty chuckled and pulled her fiancé into another kiss.

* * *

The sound of the steel toed boots echoed in the attic. Fleur looked at Harry as he tried to get out of his bonds but it was no use.

"There's no need for that, Potter, you're not getting out of those bonds," Antonin Dolohov said in a sadistic voice. "Shame if anything happened to this pretty face of hers." The Veela winced at the cold touch of the knife.

"You hurt one hair on her head and I will murder every each one of you wastes of human space." The beauty's eyes began to fill with tears as she saw this previously unknown side of her beloved.

"Funny, I don't think you are in a position to make threats. I am not entirely sure but if I remember, you are engaged to this beast and, even better, she is carrying your child Maybe my dark lord would reward me if I ended the Potter blood line here and now." The black haired death eater placed the sharp blade near Fleur's neck.

"I'll kill all of you!"

"Relax boy, I'm not going to kill either of you. That's for my lord. But I am going to teach you a lesson." In a moment, the Death Eater kicked Fleur in the stomach to the point where she coughed up blood.

"Fleur! You'll pay for this you bastard!"

"Shut up." Dolohov kicked Harry in the stomach as well. The Death Eater returned to the Veela and pushed her onto her back. The black haired man continued to stomp on her stomach. Fleur coughed up blood once more. Dolohov untied the rope around the beauty's wrist. She laid on the floor breathing heavily.

She watched as the Death Eater kicked Harry once more and untied him.

Her eyes began getting heavier and heavier and soon it was pitch black. The last thing she heard was her beloved calling her name.

* * *

Fleur quickly opened her eyes and tried to sit up but instantly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Take it slow, the stitches are still fresh."

"Luna? Where's 'Arry?"

Luna sighed. "He's outside this room."

"Let me see 'im."

"Fleur, I have some bad news."

"Luna…"

"When Dolohov kicked you, your… I'm sorry Fleur. We tried our best but it was too late."

"No, no, no, zis can't be." Fleur buried her face in her hands and started crying heavily.

The beauty continued crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and it was the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry asked softly.

"'Arry… I'm so sorry," the arctic blue eyed beauty said in a tearful voice.

"You didn't do anything," the young man responded in the same soft tone.

"I, I lost our baby."

"I know, they told me."

Fleur buried her face in her fiancé's arm and cried heavily.

Harry patted her head and the beauty could feel his tears hitting the top of her head.

"Get some rest. There's something I need to do."

The young wizard placed his love in her bed and covered her with the blanket. She continued crying softly as he walked out of the room.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

(Present day)

Fleur stepped off the bus and opened her umbrella. She looked at the small house and checked the paper with address. It was the right place. The house was like every other house in the neighborhood: bland in coloring and small in size. She sighed and walked up the stone pathway.

She knocked on the door and waited. The Veela looked over at the garden and noticed that he planted white roses, her favorite.

She stood in the rain fearing that she got the wrong address and was about to walk away until the door opened.

"Sorry, I was in the back-" he stopped midsentence and Fleur was taken aback. The man in front of her was not the one she fell in love with. He was frail, his face was almost a skull, and his clothes hung loosely on his shoulders. His eyes still had their shine but they seem off, void of emotions. His skin was pale, like he hasn't stepped out into the sun for five years.

"Bonjour, 'Arry. Eet's been a while."

"Fleur..."

"May I come in?"

He stuttered and nodded. He walked inside and she followed. The inside looked better than the outside. There was a coach and two separate chairs with a large TV. The large glass door leading to the back yard gave the room a nice look, though currently, the rain gave the room the same gloomy feeling as Harry did.

The twenty-five-year-old woman looked in confusion as the younger man placed a framed photo face down.

"Have a seat on anywhere, I'll make us some coffee." His voice was as weak and frail as his appearance and it was all Fleur could do to not cry. She sat down on the dining table and watched him slowly grab cups from the cabinet and her heart nearly sank as she saw his bony arms.

"What would you like?"

"Anyzing is fine."

In a short time, Harry returned with a tray of coffee and cups. He sat the tray down and began to pour a cup for her then for himself.

"Zank you." Fleur took a small sip of the coffee and watched the young man somberly look at his cup. The young woman sighed and looked down at her cup as well.

"How did you find me?"

The Veela scoffed. "You aren't an easy man to track down but Luna found a way."

"Did you look for me for five years?"

"Of course zey did. Zey love you 'Arry. Everyone searched everywhere for you after zee last battle," the beauty said, refusing to look up at the young man.

Harry stayed quiet. Fleur looked up to see him staring directly down at his cup. She inspected his frame once more and noticed a silver chain around his frail neck.

"Can I ask you somezing 'Arry? Why did you leave?" the young woman asked in anger. She took off her promise ring and placed it directly under his vision.

"You kept it…" he said in shock.

"Of course I did. Do you remember zee promise zat zis ring signifies?"

He opened his mouth but instantly closed it.

"Eet was your promise to me zat you would never leave wizout telling me why!" The young woman's voice got louder.

Harry gripped his cup harder.

"I love you 'Arry, I always did. I wanted us to be togezzer zrough everyzing," she said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

Harry continued looking down but his tears could be seen hitting the coffee.

"Five years 'Arry, Five years! I spent five years crying every night, fearing zat you died or zat you got seriously injured!" Tears began to form in Fleur's eyes. "My maman looked for you, Gabby looked for you, my fazzer 'ad zee entire French Aurors looking for you!" The beauty stood up and slammed her fist into the table causing coffee to spill.

The man continued to look down at his cup and his tears fell more and more frequently.

"At least 'ave zee strength to tell me why and if not just say zat you don't love or zat you never loved me and all zis shit 'as been for nozing." Her blue eyes filled with oceans of tears.

Harry continued to remain silent.

"Say somezing! Please 'Arry, I cannot keep living if I 'ave to spend zee rest of my life wondering what I did for you to 'ate me or you to 'ate all of us."

"I love you Fleur and I will never stop loving you!" the emerald-eyed wizard replied in a tone that didn't match his looks.

She looked at him with shock.

"You want to know why I left?! Because everyone that I ever loved always dies or gets hurt because of me!" He slammed his fist onto his cup causing the glass to cut him. "Sirius and my parents died protecting me! Cedric died because of me. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Moody and countless others died because of that stupid war because I refused to die on the night that should have been my death! Our child never got the chance at life because I was too much of a coward to fight that stupid death eater! I didn't want to leave you Fleur, I spent five years wishing that I stayed with you, but if I did all that would have happened is that you would have gotten hurt even more. It's my fault that everything bad happened in England! If I died, everyone would have lived a happier and better life!"

Fleur broke down into a full sob but she remained standing. "You fool! Everyone is miserable without you! Me, my mozzer, and Gabrielle spent countless nights waiting for my fazzer to come 'ome, 'oping zat zey found you. My family cried for you! Luna cried for you! Ermione cried for you! Zee Weasleys, zee teachers at 'Ogwarts cried for you! I cried for you! They love you! I love you! Voldemort is dead because of you. Zose people didn't die for you to feel guilty, zey died so zat you could continue living!"

"I ruined families! You saw Mr. Diggory's face when I brought back Cedric. You saw the Weasleys when they saw Fred's body! I am nothing but a blight on this earth!" He slammed his fist one more time and Fleur noticed something that made her heart skip a beat. She grabbed his wrist and pulled up his sleeve, confirming her worst fear. Four wand length scars were on his arms, each with a red deep coloring to them.

"'Arry..."

The young man dropped to the ground and she moved as quickly to his side.

She wrapped her arms around him while he wrapped his hands around her wrist and soon both were crying heavily.

"You idiot! Why did you try to kill yourself?!"

"I'm a waste of space Fleur. I cause nothing but pain."

She held him tighter. "No you don't. My parents loves you like a son! Gabby loves you like a brozzer. I love you."

"Our little baby didn't get the chance to live because of me! I cause trouble for everyone!"

"What 'appened to our child wasn't your fault. Zose Deaz Eaters just found your weakness and used eet against you. Zey are 'orrible people."

"Fleur, I'm sorry." Harry turned on his back and touched Fleur's face with his bloody hand.

"No! Don't you give up on me!" The young man closed his eyes. "'Arry? 'Arry!" Fleur shook her unconscious love. She placed her head to his chest and heard a very faint heartbeat. She quickly ran over to the phone and pressed the buttons as fast as she could.

 _"Come on! Pick up!"_

* * *

Fleur buried her face into her hands. The hospital was cold and gave a depressing feel. Her eyes felt dry and she hadn't slept for six hours. But all she cared about was Harry wellbeing.

"Ms. Delacour?"

Fleur looked up at the nurse. "Is 'e alright? Please tell me e's alright!"

The young nurse took a deep breath "I'm sorry, we tried all we could but he, he just lost too much blood and we don't have his blood type in stock."

The young woman fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her and felt her body start shaking.

"You were his emergency contact. We will take him off of life support once you tell us too. You may say your good byes anytime you like. We are sorry for your loss."

The Veela stood up and walked into the hospital room.

She instantly covered her mouth and her eyes started to water as she saw Harry hooked up to several machines.

She walked over to the side of his bed and held his hand.

"Please, 'Arry, please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do wizout you." Fleur leaned against Harry's hand and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Fleur, wake up." the young woman felt a light tap and a faint voice.

She slowly opened her eyes. "'Arry?"

"I'm alright, I'm just glad you're okay."

"'Arry! 'Ow are you alive!?"

"I had something to do with that," a female voice called. Fleur turned to find the nurse from the night before.

"What? What did you do?"

"Turns out, Mr. Potter and I share the same blood type," the nurse responded, smiling as she pointed to the bandaged area on her arm.

"Why did…"

"My job is to take care of injured patients and to get them back to their loved ones. When I saw the way you reacted last night, I knew I had to try to help out as best as I could. And when I found out I shared the same blood type, I knew that it was a calling from God to reunite you two."

"Zank you."

"It's just part of the job. Mr. Potter will be healthy enough to leave in about a week." The nurse smiled. "If you need anything, my name is Abigail." She walked out of the room, leaving the reunited lovers alone. Harry turned to Fleur and smiled. She didn't say a word and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, I'm fine," the young man whispered quietly.

"'Arry, can you promise me somezing?" the blue eyed woman asked softly.

"Anything."

"Please don't scare me like zat ever again."

"I promise." Harry turned and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch of the lips that she missed for so long.

"Fleur, let's start over, together."

"I would like zat."

"I'm so sorry. I was scared. I didn't want to lose you and I couldn't think straight. I-"

"Shh, I don't care, I'm reunited wiz you. Zat's all I care about."

Harry buried his face into her blonde hair and began to cry softly.

Fleur pulled away and wiped her love's eyes with her thumb. "You know, I'm still technically your fiancé,"

The young man smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." The two leaned in for a kiss. Fleur felt something inside of her, like the fire that had burned out long ago, finally lit up once more.

* * *

(A week later)

"Careful," the young woman said, helping Harry out of the car.

"Fleur, it's alright I can move a couple of meters on my own."

"Take eet slow," she responded, allowing him to lean against her. "I don't want you to get 'urt."

"Alright." The Veela helped her fiancé up to the door of his small house.

"Home sweet home."

"Eet's going to feel more like a 'ome in a bit."

The young man raised his brow.

Fleur smiled and opened the door and to Harry's surprise, he was met with the relieved faces of the Delacours and Luna.

"'Arry! Where 'ave you been!" Apolline said in relief.

"I was scared Apolline, but I'm better, thanks to Fleur," the young man replied, smiling at his fiancée who smiled back.

Luna walked up to Harry and stared at him in the face. "Hey Luna, sorry for scaring you."

The gray eyed witch didn't say a word and instantly placed her wand up to Harry's throat. "Scare me like that again and you'll wish Voldemort was still alive."

The young man looked over at Sebastian and the French Auror gave him a look of pity. "When a woman is mad just nod and say yes."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I'm sorry for scaring all of you."

"We're just glad you're safe 'Arry."

The emerald eyed man leaned against his love and she grabbed his hand.

"Alright so zee apologies are out of zee ways, now who wants to plan a wedding?" Gabrielle asked excitedly.

* * *

(One month later)

Fleur cracked a third egg into the frying pan. She smiled as she looked at her left ring finger, where she wore both her wedding ring and her promise ring. She looked over the frame photo of her and Harry on their wedding day. The couple held a private ceremony and the only people who knew about it were Fleur's family, Hermione, and Luna. After the wedding, the two moved into a cottage by the sea that once belonged to Fleur's aunt. They began a new life together, far away from the problems of their past. The arctic blue eyed beauty worked as waitress at the local muggle village and Harry stayed at home due to the injuries that he was still healing from. She still wasn't very familiar with the Muggle world but she and Harry both wanted to put everything from their past behind them.

Over the last month, Harry had begun to gain back his strength and his weight began to rise again. The young woman was just happy she had her Harry back.

She placed the three eggs onto the plate with the bacon and pancakes and placed it on the tray and walked up the stairs. She walked past the fire place where three pictures were sitting: a picture of their wedding, their honeymoon, and a picture of the two at the Yule Ball, the picture that Harry kept for five years.

Fleur quickly walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. When Harry noticed her, he placed his book down and smiled at her.

"'Ere, eat up."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

She kissed his cheek and he began eating.

"'Arry, I 'ave a surprise for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

She handed him a positive pregnancy test and his eyes widened.

"Fleur…"

"We 'ave anozzer chance, 'Arry."

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek and his wife wiped it with her thumb.

"Fleur, I need to tell you something."

"What is eet?"

"I just want you to know that I love you and I wouldn't give this up for anything."

She didn't say anything, merely kissed him on the lips and held him tightly.

This time she was not going to lose him again.

* * *

AN: This story has a special place in my heart, it deals with a scary matter that many people go through. I wrote this so that it will give a sense of hope for those who feel hopeless


End file.
